


L'AMORE AI TEMPI DELLA PESTE NERA

by Dragonstars100



Series: Donald Duck/Arianne Konnery [14]
Category: Disney Duck Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Happy Ending, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, True Love, Vaginal Sex, medieval Knight, mercenary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29269746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonstars100/pseuds/Dragonstars100
Summary: Donald Duck, a lonely knight during the Renaissance (16th century) meets Arianna Konnery, a mercenary thief, with whom he lives many adventures, thanks to which they discover they have so much in common, but that the Black Plague (a horrible epidemic) will hard test ...
Relationships: Donald Duck/Kay K (Disney: DoubleDuck)
Series: Donald Duck/Arianne Konnery [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018018
Comments: 12
Kudos: 3





	1. Incontro nel bosco

**Author's Note:**

> In this story I wanted to set the life of Donald and Arianne (here Italianized in Arianna) in a bygone era, but their great love and the desire to spend their life together also goes beyond the boundaries of history

His gait was normal, like any rider in that circumstance. But the fact was that he was so only in name, also because ... he had no heraldic symbols that distinguished him: he was alone with his dark iron armor and with his horse, a discreet bay from which he never parted, the sword on his left side and the spear behind his back ... but his air was somewhat modest.  
It was a day like many others, on a certain day in the late spring of the 16th century, along the countryside that crossed the small villages ... and who knows what he would have found if he had looked further on, beyond the horizon ... but at this he did not care ... what he wanted was to keep the role of lone knight, with no ties to anyone ... perhaps he would cross another castle, another lord to whom he can lend his services ... like any mercenary ... but this was probably his destiny ... "I don't have to answer to anyone, I'm already paying the price for someone who didn't deserve anything ..." thought the knight, Ser Donald Drake ... and to say that that name should have inspired fear ... but the misfortune was evidently not of the same opinion ...  
"Maybe the next king could be lenient, after all ... I don't think he can get any less out of it than I already was ..." he said to the air, with only a few animals listening to his empty words.  
He stopped at an inn to have a frugal meal, as he didn't have much money, just some bread, cheese and a jug of wine ... at the end a light rest, holding his purse tightly before resuming the journey , but first he asked the host if there was any manor nearby ...  
"Actually there would be many in the parts of the plain around the capital ... but nearby there is one that belonged to the noble dynasty of the Paper Farnese ... do you have any knowledge of it, by any chance?" asked the innkeeper.  
Ser Donald Drake didn't answer right away, but they probably must have been known to his family ... yeah, the same one he was kicked out of ... but he didn't say that.  
"No, I don't know them and I honestly don't care ... I just want to know if they need services ..." he said crudely.  
"Well, but you don't need it ... you can see that you are a knight ..." the innkeeper said again, but Donald took him by the collar, looking at him with sinister eyes. “Listen to me, nosy! I don't have to give an account to anyone ... just tell me where this castle is ... ”he asked, quickly composing himself. He was observed by the few people present. He said no more.  
Almost frightened, the innkeeper told him which was the shortest way to reach the designated place ... right at the gates of Rome.

Returning to the main road, he passed some merchants and a group of acrobats in the opposite direction, with whom he exchanged a brief greeting, before cutting through a wood from which a path led to the castle of the Duck Farnese ... which, however, he was not so sure of their nobility, considering the rumors gathered since he had begun his path of solitude ... in the towns and cities he had visited he heard from the people that it was indeed an ancient family, but that bad luck had brought almost to ruin, between maintenance costs of a too demanding court and a small army (perhaps of mercenaries) for the defense ... but he would have thought about it once he presented himself to them ...  
His thoughts were aroused by a neigh of nervousness from his steed, and in fact shortly after he felt a commotion in the trees a few tens of meters away. "Ok, nag ... apparently we have company ..." said Ser Drake, who got off his back holding his sword (albeit a bit worn, but for lack of anything ...) approaching where came the noise ... and in fact he saw a group of five or six brigands who were attacking a poor victim. If until recently he would not have cared about it, now his instinct was telling him that it was better to act ... after all what did he have to lose?  
"Hey, you! ... moron idiots! ... why don't you blame one of your size?" he yelled at them as he raised the shining blade. The mob stopped in the aggression of their victim to turn their attention to him, but not even a moment passed that the knight attacked one, knocking him out, before being caught behind by two others ...  
Not a grandiose plan, but if there was someone in difficulty ... it was still his honor and his lineage ... but he had not reckoned with the one he had to secure, who struck from behind his assailants with a stick and giving him a hand ... and so even the last remaining brigands had to surrender, running away and leaving a bag with few possessions, certainly of the person who was in front of him at that moment. ... tall, with a slender body, she wore dark green tights, a dark dress with a small leather lining and a purple headband ... but Ser Drake realized, to his great surprise ... that she was a girl! And she too cute ... she wore jet-black hair in a bob that attracted him immediately, but even more attracted him her delicate beak and her face, slightly dirty but with almost perfect features ... as if she were a Greek statue ...  
"I assume ... I assume I should thank you ..." said the young girl.  
"I just saved you from those criminals, a thank you is enough for me ..." Donald answered resentfully. She turned her gaze and as she did so revealed a slight wound in her side. Donald saw her and was suddenly alarmed.  
“But you are hurt! Let me see ... ”he said walking up to her. But she drew back. "Forget it, it's nothing!" the girl said.  
"If you don't care, he could get infected ... I have medicinal herbs in my pouch ..." Ser Drake told her peremptorily, who took some tufts and some leaves and prepared a poultice that he applied on her side with a bandage.  
"Hold for a few minutes ..." he told her. She said nothing, but had a first meeting of her eyes. "Well ... thanks ..." she replied simply.  
"By the way, I don't know your name ..." Donald asked her.  
"Oh, right ... my name is Arianna ... Arianna Konnery ..." she said hesitantly.  
"Konnery did you say ... are you a foreigner by any chance?" he continued.  
“I come from German-speaking Switzerland, affiliated with the German Empire ... and before you ask me, yes ... I am a mercenary ... but those five took me by surprise ... now I better go. .. "she said turning around.  
"My name is ser Donald... Donald Lion Drake ... the middle name is just my addition ..." he told her in response, perhaps a bit uncertain.  
However, for the first time in his life Ser Drake felt pity for another person, indeed ... towards her ... so he added: “Wait, Ariadne ... I'm headed towards… towards .. . "In fact the meeting with her made him lose his goal ..." Well ... they told me that there are noble families who seek services from knights ... and if you want, we can take the road together, at least to keep us company for a while ... ”he continued. Who knows why he had that idea so suddenly.  
Arianna, remained on her and set off, stopped for a moment to reflect. What did she have to lose after all? After all, he had saved her life ...  
"Okay, Donald ... better than being alone ..." she told him. She also didn't know why she had said those words, but then she jumped on the horse of her savior and gave him her hand. Unusually they both had a strange sensation, to feel their bodies ... almost of relief ...  
"Come on, nag!" Donald said. "Ronzino !? Give it a better name ... ”Arianna told him. "I never had time to think about it ..." he replied grimly.  
"I would say Abel ... what do you say, baby?" she said stroking him. The steed neighed with satisfaction. "Well then ... not a bad name ..." was the response of the Knight Drake. Arianna smiled ... it was always difficult to say no.  
And so both of them, he at the reins and she behind him, left the woods to set out for an unknown destination.

What originally seemed like only a temporary company instead became more and more a strong union with the passage of time ... and after more than a year they were both still together ... because both had discovered, to their surprise and also a certain pleasure, which they had in common practically everything. It was Donald who was the first to tell her about his tragic fate marked by bad luck and why he was always in a dark mood, which Arianna incredibly managed to soothe only with his presence and his smile ... but the Swiss mercenary was fine with him too, because he listened to her without ever emitting prejudices, on the contrary ... he found it pleasant to hear her adventures, certainly as interesting as hers, and perhaps even better ...  
Ser Donald told her he was the nephew of a certain King Scrooge, ruler of a town with an unlikely name ... Duck Montresor ... a choice of the king without consultation ... "What kind of a hideous name is it? ! " Arianna asked him all amused. Donald Duck couldn't help it either.  
Later he said he left the town for many reasons ... it was a coincidence that he became a knight, he who, despite his kinship, worked more as a scullery boy and handyman of the castle and who was proclaimed paladin for having saved the children of a local notable, who was in business with King Scrooge ... but being a knight had not brought him good, on the contrary ... to have the favor of Princess Daisy (with a cold and hypocritical character) he challenged his cousin to a duel rival Gastonius who almost got the worst of it, but his proverbial luck helped him overcome the challenge, among other things being promoted to first knight ... plus, after yet another altercation with his uncle ("a miser beyond all limit "he always said) decided that it was better to go elsewhere ... but not before taking the golden crown from the old stingy old man's head and throwing it at him ... at least so he wouldn't have an absurd excuse to send him away. And that had only worsened his already irascible character.  
"The only ones I said goodbye to with regret were my grandchildren Huey, Dewey and Louie, who supported me as long as there was need ... and think, Arianna, they also wanted to follow me ... instead, I said to stay where they were, given their young age ... that's why my soul is torn, not worthy of a knight ... ”he said as he was sharpening his sword with a dejected air. Arianna took pity on him, and so he gave her the gift of telling her story about her ...  
She revealed to him that she was the only daughter of Abel Konnery, a rich merchant of Italian-German origin who moved to Swiss territory and a local seamstress named Josephine ... but during the night she became a thief who robbed the rich nobles, according to him, arrogant and idiots, to give to the many poor and desperate people with which the streets of the villages were increasingly filled every day. "Maybe it's not really noble, but ..." Arianna justified herself, but Donald put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, I don't have to be the one to judge your actions or those of others ... but please, continue ..." he said, withdrawing his hand. "Wait, I better take off my armor ..." he said again, while he took off his iron robes. Arianna had a splendid vision of her superior physique ... behind the iron coat she could glimpse the pectoral muscles, the result of many years of fights and battles, and of course continuous training ... not bad for someone who willingly avoided fatigue!  
She tried to look away, brushing her black hair, and then resumed her story ... There was a time when all three were happy, before yet another quarrel between the German princes a few years earlier led to a war between of them also involving the emperor himself and later all the families sided for one or the other ... but his family decided that it was better to stay neutral (which has always been Switzerland) ... but everything this was not enough. "I still remember when dad ordered me to escape from the back of the house and run away ... and that one day we would meet again ... but I never saw him again and neither did my mother ..." she said as began to tears fall. For the first time in all these years she had lifted a weight from her heart, because strangely she saw in that knight a person who really understood her, still didn't know ... later, she told him she had become a mercenary in the last ten or fifteen years and having earned a living with various jobs, sometimes at the limit of the law ... until she secretly entered the army of the lansquenets (mercenaries in fact) who, on the orders of the German emperor, had to descend on the city of Rome to give a lesson to the Pope, his arrogance and his interference in political affairs.


	2. Rivelazioni importanti

"Do not think that I am only a venal, if someone needed help I always left something ..." Arianna said, and Ser Drake believed her. "For a mercenary, her ways seem like a princess ..." he thought with a certain acuity.  
But, as often happens when an army looks like just a jumble of subjects in armor, shield and spear, in the end everyone thinks for themselves, just like she who walked away from the rest of the group, who knew she would soon implode from too much greed. soldiers ... at least until the contemporary encounter with the brigands and with Donald. Who was amazed. “Really amazing, Arianna! Have you lived more adventures than me or many other knights ... at most I would be just a cicisbeo for company ... " he said almost making fun of himself. Wow! It was the first time this had happened to him, and since he was in the company of Arianna he seemed to feel less judged and more at peace with the world ... in the same way Arianna had explained to him that she had problems of trust in others because they always had all a profit ("like that old bastard uncle" thought Donald) and strangely he was better with him ... that they were by chance ...  
The truth, however, was only one: their company had allowed them to get to know each other better and, more importantly, their past was shared without prejudice, but thanks to this the wounds accumulated over time were slowly soothed, both in one and the in the other ... and the more the days passed, the more they could not do without both.  
During their travels, they earned their living by facing and defeating various bands of brigands and, if necessary, investigating possible spies of the enemies of local lords ... all the commoners of the various towns spoke of them as a fantastic couple! Not only that, but they also encouraged each other at all times, such as the tournaments and jousting in which Donald and his horse Abel - on whose name he now understood why he had chosen it - managed to triumph with great jubilation of the public, and also Arianna, who had never experienced so many sensations so splendid ... and only someone like Donald Duck was succeeding ... he too was encouraging her when he was competing with the storytellers for the best story, the same ones that she told him in private, in an inn room or in the moonlight, about which he learned a lot about the peoples of northern Europe. But what they liked, and they were aware of it day after day, was that the company of both eased the wounds suffered in the recent and distant past, this was the reason why they were now inseparable.  
Then, almost as a sign of fate, the turning point came.  
While Arianna was in a market to buy provisions and even some more decent clothes, she heard that a band of outlaws were raiding the village, and that a lone knight had been targeted ...  
Arianna Konnery had a fatal thought: "When did this happen?" she asked a butcher. "Well, just a few hours ago, why do I ..." but Arianna had already run away like lightning ... having her long legs had the advantages of hers ...  
He was not mistaken: he found him not far away with the runaway horse while two soldiers had attacked him and he was trying to defend himself as best he could, but Arianna still put to good use the experience gained in life (and sometimes on the battlefields) ... he attacked them with a very sharp gladius putting them to flight and shouting at them never to show himself again, before rescuing his knight, seriously injured and lifeless.  
"Donald! Donald, can you hear me? Donny, can you hear me ... "Arianna said as she held him in her arms ... then she, with great horror, she felt a warm liquid on her hand resting on her side and immediately withdrew it: it was from color red-blooded. Arianna was frightened and, throwing her head on his chest, she began to cry ... she no longer remembered how much time had passed since the last time she had shed her tears for someone, but Donald ... the only one person who had managed to give her many moments of serenity and happiness throughout that period.  
But as soon as he felt the warm drops on her skin, Donald moaned a little, awakening the former mercenary who returned with a tight hug ... even Ser Drake held her tight, as his fear was to leave her alone, as she was. happened before they met. "I'm fine, Ari ... just a little bruised ..." he told her. "Wait, now I'll take care of you, I'll prepare you a decoction of herbs ..." she told him, putting her hand to the pouch and taking the necessary to prepare a remedy. Donald, though uncomfortable, looked at her better: until now he had never noticed how beautiful she was, especially her eyes, hands, body and those long and wonderful legs of hers ... and she put a smile on him when he put everything in there. love of the world to heal it, not only physically.

During a sunny afternoon, along the shore of a lake, a short distance from a small house they had rented from an elderly duck, glad that she had at least some company from two young people, Donald and Arianna were getting to try a game similar to chess, after having carved some pieces from the branches and created a similar chessboard ... it would also have served for any attack and defense schemes in knight tournaments, or if they had faced bands of brigands or people equally dangerous, including unscrupulous mercenaries.  
At one point, while she was collecting the pieces to arrange them on the board, Arianna saw Donald with different eyes ... and she asked that very question.  
"Listen, Donald ... there is one thing I would like to know ... but you can also not answer me, you don't have to feel obligated ..." Arianna asked, pulling her black hair and adjusting the headband on her head.  
"Of course, Ari ... tell me everything, what is it?" Donald Duck answered.  
She flirtatiously approached her side. He swallowed nervously, it was the first time they were so close together. "In all this time we've been together, you ... I mean, what's your idea of me?" she said she just she.  
Donald had some difficulty answering immediately, but he braced himself. Arianna's eyes were so close that she seemed to see a faint blue glow in his irises. “Well… that you are… yes, well… a beautiful girl, with a determined but delicate manner, that you are brave far beyond the limits… and that… is… it's hard to resist. .. but I too wanted to know what you thought of me ... "he said with stammering words. In fact it was easier to fight against enemies and dangerous opponents than to deal with one's heart ...  
But even Arianna, after her initial ease, was now a little more nervous ... "Well, at the beginning ... you seemed to me another of the many people who ... that is, they wanted to take advantage of me ... and that in theory I should have fooled to continue my life as a consummate mercenary ... but you have perhaps done what no man would ever have even remotely thought ... ”she whispered on his beak. For a while Donald did have a sinking heart: in his life made of misfortunes, betrayals and deceptions (read his family to Duck Montresor) no girl or woman had ever called him '' man '' ... and he loved it that it was someone like Arianna Konnery who told him first.  
"I ... I could kiss you ..." Ser Drake told her expressing what her heart was telling him at that moment, but Arianna was quicker than him when she took him by her face before gluing her beak. of her to that of her knight.  
"Mmmmmmpppffff ..." was Donald's moan, who, however, reciprocated her gesture by clinging her tongue to hers like a desperate one. It was a very intense kiss, which lasted several minutes, but which meant eternity for both of them.  
"Ah ... it was ... it was what I wanted to hear you say ... and what I have wanted to do for a long time ..." Ariadne murmured on her lips.  
"I didn't know how ... how to tell you, Ari ..." Donny whispered back.  
She placed herself in front of him, placing her hands on her shoulders and looking into her eyes ... he too took her hips to better observe her in her angelic face.  
“Make love to me, Donald! Please ... claim me as your mate! " Arianna said almost desperately.  
Also for Donald it was the right moment: "Are you sure, my dear? ... so why should you claim me as your mate! ..." she replied with ardor.  
"In my life I have had few certainties ... and you are one of these, the most important!" the former Swiss mercenary told him.  
“But what could I offer you, Arianna? I'm just a knight who can't boast of noble origins and who always has to deal with bad luck ... ”but Arianna put her hand on his chest to calm him. "I had already decided when we first met, but I still couldn't know for sure ... and all I want is to be with you for the rest of my life!" she told him with seriousness and sweetness. After all, she had never thought of a knight as her companion, but what she had in front of her turned out to be the one she had always dreamed of ... not a prince charming, but a warrior with a strong heart and a strong character. steel, even if a little touchy ... but she would never have cared ...  
After all, Donald had spent a good part of his life in voluntary exile, before meeting Arianna ... and it was thanks to her that he was reborn, always ready for new adventures and even difficult trials that he would have overcome thanks to his closeness and above all thanks to his LOVE! What he had never experienced before ...  
"Arianna ... I AM YOUR MAN!" he said he kissed her suddenly. She was surprised only at first, but she returned him forcefully, muttering the same words. "I AM YOUR WOMAN, MY BELOVED DUCK!" before hugging tightly and rolling on the grass. A new path had begun for them and finally they were both aware that they could no longer go back. In the impetus of their lovemaking they forcefully bit their shoulder as a sign of mutual belonging.  
However, after a short time, Donald, in the meantime having taken off his leather coat to show his scarred chest, took Ariadne in his arms, like a bride, to lead her a little further along a small clearing between the lake. and a grove. Arianna put her hand on his chest, gently stroking it to soothe her wounds and smiling dominated by ecstasy for her boyfriend.  
Arrived at the point indicated, not even a minute passed that, moved by the animal instinct, they both undressed, leaving their clothes on the lawn: Donald and Arianna had the vision of both of their celestial aspect: he could admire the simply perfect body of his partner , her firm and plump breasts, her flat stomach with the sweet curve of the omphalus in the center, her slender, toned and beautiful legs, and her dark vagina at the crotch of her thighs, a perfect inverted triangle ... she instead looked at the chest with a lot of formed muscles, the various signs of scars created over the years, the pointed hips, the '' six pack '' belly, the toned legs and its hardening tool. After an initial nervousness, they took each other by the arms, looking at each other with desire and passion. "I love you, my beloved!" "I love you, my beloved!" they said to each other at the same time kissing each other hard, violently clashing their beaks on the inside and intertwining their tongues, not even two goats colliding with their horns.  
Donald then nailed her to the grass, penetrating his member inside her pussy. “Ah! ... how much I love you, Drake! Donald! ... you are, ah! ... you are my life ...! " Arianna would say screaming like never before in her life. Her voice seemed to have changed, she was more sunny, more feminine.  
“My beautiful Arianna, you are my angel! I want to live on you ... my love, ah! " he answered in a sweet tone, going deeper: his voice too was now becoming deeper, more masculine and more seductive.  
So it was that they began to fuck each other relentlessly, as if it were a very violent waterfall that had broken its banks due to excessive accumulation. Between them had exploded TRUE LOVE, pure, strong and sincere, without borders and with immeasurable power, such as only such a united couple could form.  
Donald was penetrating her without stopping, while Arianna squeezed him with her splendid legs, which were touched by the hands of the rider who was touching the splendid buttocks of his partner, who instead was stroking his back immersed in the pleasure of being with him that he had always loved and with whom he had established an indissoluble bond ... instead, Ser Donald Duck was more and more adoring the body so warm and fragrant of the one who, he was sure, had become his life partner. He kissed her face and her beak relentlessly while continuing to fuck each other as if their life depended on it ... then he kissed them sucking her breasts and nipples.  
“Oh! .... Oh, yes .... Yes! How much I love you, Donny ... how beautiful you are, how much you are, ah! .... "she sighed Arianna feeling that she was starting to take her breath away. And in that moment, moved by an inner fire that only her love could generate, she took her boyfriend by her back to pin him on the grass this time and insert her member inside her dark vagina. she. Donald let her do it while he held her hips.  
“Ah, Arianna! You are my invincible warrior, you are my adored queen, my angel! ... Ah! " he said with a quick cry, while Arianna was mounting him to ride him as if he were a mythological Amazon or herself a knight.  
They were spending the minutes, the hours, but they could not help but make love: after a long time it was time to free their instincts.  
"Do you feel it, Ari, I feel that ..." Donald Duck was warning her partner.  
"No, please, Donald ... no, please ..." he said trying to block the moment, but by now it was too late: the flow of sperm from the Knight Drake filled Arianna's vaginal muscles, who expelled her vaginal fluid invading the partner's tool. From then on the primordial scream began.  
"ARIIIAAAAANNNNAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"DOOOONNAAAAAAAAALLDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Then the ex-mercenary, exhausted, threw herself on him, equally exhausted, while he felt the weight of Ariadne's breasts on his chest: she encircled his neck, while he took her body and her raven hair in a bob (cut in distant times to look like a man), breathing hard and cuddling like two children.  
They remained like this for another interminable minute, while the sun was going down but still high in the sky. They both smiled holding on tightly.  
"How beautiful you are, my love ... you are the care of every man, and I can't think of anything but you and your refreshing soul ..." Donald said in a whisper and rubbing himself on the delicate beak of Arianna and massaging her hair. Which she replied by stroking his face and feathered hair and returning to massage her chest to soothe the scars of her body and also of her soul. "My strong and tender Donald Duck, my soul knight ... I have never believed in destiny, but since you entered my life I have only known happiness ... and being with you forever is all I want , my love ... you are the beating heart of your woman! " Arianna answered softly.  
They kissed even more tenderly than before, and then they put in even more passion, naked as when they were just born.  
"How about a freshen up, Ari?" Donald Duck suddenly asked.  
"Oh yes, my dear, that's what I want!" he answered back his fiancée. Their bond was even stronger than they imagined.  
"Come with me, love!" said Ser Drake taking her by the hand and running towards the calm and clean lake, while they also got wet to wipe off the sweat: even though they had never learned to swim, they both knew how to perform different movements, perhaps not exactly harmonious, but with a synchrony of their bodies almost perfect.  
"Try to get me, Drake!" Arianne teased him as she swam away. Donald instead reached her after a long chase before hugging and kissing her. Arianna hugged him with her beautiful legs, as they descended under the surface of the water.  
When they went out, Donald was holding her in his arms like a celestial creature while Arianna looked at him with sweet eyes holding her hands on him ... lying on a linen sheet on the grass they made love again, he who began to kiss her intensely all over her body, again her tongue, then her face, her dark hair wet with fresh water, her breasts and nipples, and then kissing her navel as if she had a soul of her own to feed on. ..and then he began to lick her dark pussy, also made this by the taste of lake water.  
“Ooohhhh, my Godoooooo! Donald ! I looovveeee youuuuuu!!! " Arianna said, totally enraptured by the most celestial ecstasy of her man.  
Donald had never experienced anything so heavenly, yet only with her he had the free spirit for everything, and she let him do it knowing that between them there was also an unlimited trust ... the one they had known over time .  
The licks were the way they both liked, rough and fast ... the two of them were in a timeless and endless dimension.  
Here too time seemed to have stopped, yet ... Arianna at a certain point found him in front of him, looking for his lips and his tongue, then suddenly turned him over to kiss him all over his body, from chest to belly to six muscles, to then take his member and suck it greedily. Donald was blocked by another wave of pleasure, blocked by her movements only at the beginning of her, then he took her still wet hair to guide her better. She continued sucking him before she felt him harden even more ... and within a few minutes Donald threw out a violent explosion of sperm that filled his woman's beak.  
All this happened while, still embraced and naked, they were lying down to observe the rising of the moon, surrounded by the sounds of nature and the small lights of the fireflies that were surrounding them as in an embrace, as if to seal their great, immense love.


	3. L'amore vince sulla morte

Their happiness was limitless, by now theirs was a union of steel, so much so that even the other people they met along the way seemed to sense from a distance what bond kept them together ... a knight and his princess, indeed , his warrior princess, who had put together a nice sum by continuing to face enemies, brigands and freeing the villages from the raids of mercenaries (a life that Ariadne or Donald did not want to resume), so much so that now even the little nobles, to to which the rumor of their heroic deeds reached, they wanted to ask for favors in exchange for large sums. All this took place in different areas of Europe, and in particular in central Italy.  
However, fate had other surprises in store ...  
Finding themselves along the road heading towards the hills of northern Lazio (Italy), always side by side, they met a young boy who was running towards them: his face was distorted and an attitude of pure terror. It was Arianna who first noticed. “What's going on, friend? Where are you running? " she asked him.  
“Is someone chasing you, by any chance? In this case you can always ask us to defend you ... ”she told him with a sense of boast, but the boy interrupted him.  
“You have to get out of here while you have time! The army of lansquenets is passing along plains and cities, leaving only death and devastation ... ”. Donald and Arianna looked into each other's eyes. At Ser Drake's home a shiver ran down her spine, but, as if he had read her mind, Donald drew his sword to protect her. "And where is he headed now, boy?" he asked again.  
"To ... to the south, in the Papal Kingdom ... but the worst thing is that it is also leaving a terrible disease even just to pronounce it ... my fellow citizens are dying of it, and I am running away as far as possible .. . ”He said in a shaky voice.  
"What epidemic are you talking about, boy?" Arianna asked again.  
Turning as she ran, she screamed only a few, terrifying words. “The PLAGUE, my lords! The BLACK PLAGUE !! " and she ran again.  
Again a look that said everything between them: the Drakes at this point spurred the horses in search of a shelter away from Death!

About ten days had passed, however, when at a certain point Arianna felt small ailments in her body, such as headaches, chills, pain in the bones and muscles ... Donald, riding his horse Abel, seeing her that he swayed with his body and put his hand on her forehead: it was very hot, even though it was a hot day, and she was frightened. “Oh no! Arianna, but you have a fever! " he told her in horror.  
"Don't worry, it's just weakness, now it goes away ... but you're not well too, Donny ..." Arianna replied with slightly narrowed eyes. She was not wrong either, Donald could feel small swellings in her armpits and some unprovoked lesions on her arms. "Curse! We need to find a doctor, love! Immediately!" he told her almost dismayed. "We only have a few hours to reach the next village, maybe there will be someone who ... who ..." and he collapsed on his steed without strength.  
“Ari ... Ari ... Arianna! Arianna, are you ... ”said Donald, who at this point, albeit with equally weak forces, took both the reins of his and his partner's horse and led them at a gallop to any destination.  
And this time fate tried to be kind: he found a hospital outside a town in the Roman countryside. Run by some friars and a few volunteers, but it was already full of sick people and refugees after the arrival and the consequent devastation of the German lansquenets.  
"Help us, please!" said Ser Drake, holding her fiancee in his arms, still unconscious. A benevolent-looking friar took the couple's fate to heart. "My name is Bro'David, come with me ..." the monk told him showing two makeshift beds ... however, according to rigorous religious principles, men and women had to remain separate. Donald was almost heartbroken, but at the bottom they were only a few tens of meters away.  
For the knight Drake, the fever did not last long, only a day or so, thanks also to the care of the religious brothers and some aide-de-camp ... mostly children or young people who had lost their families, carried away by the plague.  
Although weakened, Donald tried to pass through the aisles to observe the plague victims, always assisted by the monks and even some nuns, he noticed: many were gasping for air, others instead had swollen sores on their bodies, the majority instead showed buboes on the body (despite the horrid appearance, Donald did not turn his gaze) ... those who had a shroud that covered the body meant that he had already passed away, sometimes with a friar who he took up the last confession or gave the extreme unction.  
And then he saw Arianna at two steps: she was on a bed covered with a sheet, while a nun was changing her bandages. He didn't have the courage to ask how she was doing, except after a few minutes. "Please tell me she's fine ..." she asked finally.  
"She is still weak, but for now we can do nothing but pray ..." said the nun. Donald took a stool and sat down next to her: Arianna's appearance was so beautiful and serene ... yet Donald didn't want to dare to think about her irreversible.  
"You will make it, Ser Drake ..." said a voice behind him: again Fra 'Davide, who put a hand on his shoulder. "Brother, how do you know my name is that?" Donald asked as he held Arianna's hand, hoping to convey her some warmth.  
"Your mate told me a few words about you and how you met ... but now let's say a prayer together ... your souls need it ..." Bro 'David finished saying. "I ... I don't know if I can ..." Donald Duck said again with two tears starting to fall from his face.  
In response, Brother David took Donny's and Arianna's hands, joining them together and reciting a soft "Ave Maria", followed by an "Our Father" and a "Hello Regina" ... Donald didn't remember very well the words, but he still wanted to recite them well, and if at times. And fate at that point he decided to return what he had stolen from him in the past.  
“Uncle Donald! It's really you! " a voice rose not far away. Donald would have recognized it among a thousand and more: that of his nephew Quo, and if he was there then there were also ... "Huey! Dewey! Louie! But ... are you here too !? " was the uncle's reply, towards which the three little ducklings ran before throwing themselves into a tight embrace  
“Uncle Donald! How we missed you! ... ”said Huey.  
"I missed you a lot too." he said, almost relieved to see them alive and well. "But what are you doing in this hospital?" then asked the uncle.  
"It's a long story, uncle ... but who is this woman?" Louie asked him.  
"Mine is a long story too ... but she ... her name is Arianna Konnery ... and she is my wife!" he said firmly.  
"Your wife!?!" all three asked in chorus.  
"Well, not officially yet ... but I would like Bro''David here ..."  
"I already have, Ser Drake," the friar said calmly. "By holding your hands together and reciting the formulas provided in emergency situations like this ... it remains only to formalize the union ..." he said again.  
The three little ducks still did not understand when they saw their uncle start crying. "We have always been together since we met, since we had a common exile ... and together we have faced everyone and everything, and now ... he is struggling between life and death ... and I cannot to be without her… ”he sobbed, holding a hand to his face, totally desperate.  
Huey, Dewey and Louie saw how well he talked about it and how much he was really in love with her, and certainly he would have told him more at the right time: now they hugged him instead to not abandon him. "Uncle, we ..." Dewey said.  
"Arianna saved my life ... it can't end like this ... I don't live without her ..." he said again in tears ... when he felt a squeeze on her hand.  
"I don't live without you, Donald ... my divine knight ..." said a voice, at that moment the most melodious he had ever heard.  
"Arianna ... Ari, you are alive! ..." Donald Duck said, reassured again by the fact that his bride was talking again. However he did not resist and approaching kissed her for a long time.  
The three nephews looked at them all moved as they held on tight.  
“I love you, Arianna! I love you ... "Donald whispered with his heart back to beating faster than before. "I love you more, my love ..." Konnery answered, caressing his face and crying with him. "I couldn't leave you like this ..." she added. "Did you say '' leave you ''?" he asked bewildered.  
Arianna smiled, taking his hand and placing it delicately on her belly. "Exactly ... you and our son!" she told him smiling.  
Donald's ecstasy increased a hundredfold, smiling in turn at her and kissing her neck, regardless of what was in that place of death.  
"But wait ... who are they?" then Arianna asked.  
"They are my nephews, the only ones with you who count ..." he said, now much more serene. "Hi, guys ... I'm Arianna Konnery ..." began his speech. Huey, Dewey and Louie, after an initial uncertainty, approached for introductions, but they too were struck by the beauty of their uncle's wife.  
Yep, there were a lot of things to explain.


	4. Una nuova vita e una nuova famiglia

After convalescence and a few more days spent at the convent next to the hospital, Donald and Arianna were able to leave in search of a place where they could raise their family ... yes, because in the meantime, in the church and in front of some healed faithful from the plague, Donald and Ariadne, after a complicated life made less bitter by having found each other, had sworn eternal love by marrying and promising to start a new path that did not include fights except for defense or robbery and theft against others .. .in some way they would have organized, considering also the fact that ... Donald's three nephews told the couple that they would never return to the city of Duck Montresor after arguing with King Scrooge over the choice to exile their uncle, and also with the hypocritical and false cousin and Daisy (princess in name only), so they decided to leave thanks to the help of grandmother Duck and with a letter of recommendation signed by city pedagogue, Picus de 'Paperiis, with a colleague from a nearby town ... but it was thanks to the rumors that had chased each other about his (and his wife's) exploits that the trio had started on his traces to find him ... and that for a short time a huge tragedy like the black plague was about to separate them all ... all the more so now that the Drake Couple had decided to adopt them ... with Arianna Huey, Dewey and Louie they had immediately sympathized, finding in her that mother they had never known and Arianna was just happy to have children like them, as much as her husband.  
In the end, after several days, they came to a half-ruined castle on the Umbrian hills, deserted like the whole countryside ... some workers to collect the last corpses left on the roads and in the neighboring villages (the monattis) said that there were very few left in the area , just as the local nobles had abandoned the castle itself and the houses placed in the valley below it.  
Once they entered the courtyard, they found no one waiting for them.  
"Do you think we did well, Donny?" Arianna asked him.  
"I don't know, my dear ... but for now it must be enough for us ... let's go ..." Donald Duck answered.  
Instead, the three children, noticing anyone, simply said: "What if it were our new home instead?". Donald and Arianna didn't answer anything, but in the end they too agreed: after all there was no one left, and the very few survivors of the disease were only farmers and artisans looking for a new place to start over ... just like the Drake family.

In a short time, Donald and Arianna, about four months pregnant, brought back the appearance of the castle as agreed, also helped by the passing workers who were looking for a job to start over and leave behind the sad and gloomy period of the plague ... even the villages, albeit slowly began to repopulate, and the couple, although not of noble lineage, thanks to a notarial deed, in the absence of kinship with the previous lords had become the new lords of the castle. "But, not bad ... for once we are laying down the law, right, love?" Donald Duck said to his wife.  
"Why, did you have doubts, my love?" Arianna answered him a little ironically, with their baby in her arms, baptized Francis David Drake, the perfect union of the couple (maternal black hair, clever and lively eyes, paternal beak and face) ... together with them also the three children Huey, Dewey and Louie, glad to have a little brother.  
While not knowing much about noble behavior, they both did their utmost to ensure that each new inhabitant returned to have a job and a dignified life, exactly as they had when they were still a knight in search of dignity and a mercenary fleeing from his past ... and now they had received the right reward for their good deeds ... and moreover, a few months later, they were joined by grandmother Duck, also on the run, and very happy to embrace all the grandchildren, even Arianna, wife and devoted mother, in the who saw the right woman for Donald, now a happy husband and father ... and also one more relative to raise David and their new daughter Madeleine (giving the two a breather).  
On one evening, they viewed the peaceful countryside from their master bedroom window, as the lit fire warmed the room.  
"I've never seen or felt such a fresh and placid air, my love ..." Arianna said to him, held in her arms: Donald rubbed her neck and nibbled her shoulder before kissing her gently. "But the moon in the sky will never be as bright as you, my beloved princess ..." Donald whispered on her lips.  
They kissed with great passion, before approaching the two cradles and kissing their babies, in the blissful world of dreams ... and passing into the next room, they kissed the foreheads of the three adopted children as well.  
Back in the room they looked at each other again in front of the fireplace. "I love you, Arianna Drake, my universal love, my bride ..." Donald told her.  
"I love you more, Ser Donald Drake, my prince of dreams and my groom..." Arianna answered, brushing her raven hair and taking off her nightgown, remaining naked; her husband also took off his dark tunic and stood naked in front of her ... and as always, reading her thoughts, he took her in her arms before lying down on the double bed and starting to make love as they only knew.  
An infinite love, sweet, strong, stubborn, without obstacles, sincere, pure ... the only one that made the nobles unique (not only in the soul but also in the name) Donald Duck and Arianna Drake.

**Author's Note:**

> My special dedication is always to Masterofdestiny, Alendarkstar, CPDLS and IsabellaNajera


End file.
